


Dean's Eyes

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Dean's Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an amazing set of eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Eyes

Dean’s eyes are something I never understood.  
From my observation,  
It’s only women who are supposed  
To have eyes that shine  
Like God himself had crafted them by hand.  
None the less,  
Dean’s eyes looked exactly like that.

And I find myself staring,  
For it’s hard to perceive  
That any human being  
Can make it look like the  
Creator of all made a mistake  
And put the eyes of a god,  
Into the body of a man.

And, oh, how I worship this man.  
Because he is righteous,  
And he is good.  
And despite the things that  
He struggles through  
Day after wretched day  
His eyes still shine bright.  
And I sometimes think  
That gems are jealous,  
And the oceans long to imitate him.

Because nothing could be  
As deep a green,  
And nothing could shimmer so well  
And nothing could move people so.

Because Dean Winchester  
Is a man unlike any other.  
And it eventually began  
To make sense to me  
Because eyes are  
The windows to a soul.

And Dean Winchester  
Harbors the most beautiful soul  
Of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to a subcas your world of text a few nights ago, and i am the one who wrote it, so there's no need to fret, i didnt steal anything.


End file.
